My Swedish ExGirlfriend
by jenflower
Summary: Revenge Is Sweet or If you love someone, let them go.


My Swedish Ex-Girlfriend

Carl and Elk sat down on a log in front of their house. They joined hands. "Elk, I want to spend the rest of my life……………". Before Carl continued, Elk thought it was like, a marriage proposal. "Yes! I'll marry you!" she said. She was hugging and kissing Carl. "I mean, taking care of llamas." Said Carl. "Oh". Elk's smile faded. "Oh", she said. "But why can't I just do that with you, Carl?" she asked. "Because you distract me," Carl said. Elk rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. You're just saying that because Jimmy said that about Cindy who are like madly in love. That's like, obviously not the truth with us." She said getting like a steamed vegetable. "You do, you do really do." He said. Carl pretended to brush a llama. Elk walked up to Carl. He turned around and screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ELK!" He used his inhaler. "I'm leaving!" she yelled. "Where are you going Elky?" asked Carl. "Back to Sweden. Goodbye." Said Elk walking away. "That's very un-llama-like of you. I can't help how I feel about llamas. I was born a llama boy and I'll die a llama boy!" he said. "That may be sooner then you think!" Elk said quoting Sheen in Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion. "And I hope it is!" she walked away angrily.

She went back to Sweden. "Vikings, get Carl Wheezer." The Vikings knocked on Carl's door. He opened it. He was in his cute llama mama in the Bahamas pajamas. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he yelled. "Must get Carl Wheezer, Must get Carl Wheezer" they were running after him. He used his inhaler. He called Jimmy. "Jimmy, sorry to bother you but, H-H-ELP!" he yelled desperately. "Sorry, no can do, Carl. I'm stranded." He said. He was stuck on the island with Cindy Vortex. "Tell Goddard to locate hovercraft" said Jimmy. "Um, okay Jim. But how am I supposed to get in?" He thought he couldn't get in since his hair was orange and he'd only be able to go in if he had brown hair that resembled Jimmy's.

He pulled out a strand of hair. "Ow" he said. He put it up to the monitor. "Identity verified. Welcome back, Carl." It said. He went inside. The Vikings were banging on the door to make it go down. "Who is it?" he asked. He located Goddard before the Vikings could come in. "Goddard, locate hovercraft" he said "Bark Bark" It came to the island.

There were Libby and Sheen. Libby got off and hugged Cindy. She was so glad they found her. "Let's locate Carl," said Jimmy as he got in the hovercraft. Cindy was about to cry. "But Jimmy, don't you want to stay on the island, just the two of us?" she had bite her lip to keep from crying. "Gotta blast!" he responded. "OOOOOH! Cindy and Jimmy sitting in a tree k-I-s-s-I-n-g. First comes love, then comes marriage then comes……….." Sheen crooned. "Then comes the part where I beat you up!" yelled an angry Cindy. Sheen sighed. "Hormones these days." He said. "Shut up, ultraloser! "You can't talk to me like that." He said, "It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small small world" He sang. "IT'LL BE AN EVEN SMALLER WORLD ONCE I BEAT YOU UP!" said an extremely angry Cindy. Sheen sunk down further in his seat. "Point taken" he said in a small voice.

"Gotta jet" Jimmy said imitating Jet Fusion. They got on and headed to Retroville. "So, Cindy." Said Jimmy. "If you aren't doing anything tomorrow, want to hang out?" asked Jimmy. "Sure. I'll have to set aside some appointments, but okay" she replied. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" said Sheen. "Here we go again." Sighed Libby. "Don't start." Said Cindy. "It's highly unlikely that I like Vortex." Jimmy said. "Wake up and smell the pheromones." Sheen said. "Ultralord knows you do," he said breaking out his Ultralord action figure. "WELL, HE'S WRONG!" said an extremely extremely angry Cindy.

They got there. Carl was running after the Vikings screaming at the top of his lungs. He used his inhaler. Jimmy went to his lab. He made a concoction to get rid of the Vikings. They ran away before he could spray some. He put them all in chains and sprayed it. They went away. To celebrate, they went to the Candy Bar. Jimmy and Cindy were sitting next to each other. "You know, Spewtron. That was pretty cool." She said. "Thanks, Cindy." Said Jimmy "You're welcome. Wait a second. Did you just call me Cindy?" She asked. "Isn't that your name?" said Jimmy. "Yeah, but I could do better than you can with the Vikings!" Cindy yelled. "Not a million light-years!" said Jimmy. "I could and you know it!" she said. They were arguing so much, they scooted up and their hands touched. They stayed like that for 5 seconds. "Ew" they said together. "You know, Jimmy. I really think you're cool." She said. "Did you just call me Jimmy?" he asked "That's you're name isn't it?" she asked. "I like you too, Vortex. I mean, Cindy." He said. They were about to kiss. "Hey check it out, guys!" said Sheen. "This Viking's doing the hinga dinga durgen dance." They went over. Cindy and Jimmy went over. They danced together. They got the bill. It was $18.75. Sheen whistled and pushed it towards Libby.

They then went outside the Candy Bar. "It always seems like whenever we want to kiss, something has to happen to interrupt." Cindy kissed Jimmy on the lips. "Ew. Did I just do that?" she said. Elk got a call from Carl. "I'm sorry, Elky. Maybe we can take care of llamas together." He suggested. "Okay. I'm sorry I was evil and sent the Vikings after you. Mwa Ha Ha" she said.




End file.
